Tsuki no Shijima
by Amai Melody
Summary: No matter how badly she wanted to be free, she just couldn’t go on anymore... Her whole world seemed to be coming to an end as everything around her rapidly dissolved into the darkness. And then... he came along... SasuOC Somehow it turned into a PoemFic


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, its as simple as that… . .

---Tsuki no Shijima--

Chapter One: Under the Pouring Rain

On she ran through the pouring rain, slipping and sliding precariously every few steps. Her heart pounded to a rhythm that was as fast as the raindrops falling from the sky. She didn't have a clue as to where she was anymore. She had gotten herself too lost in the obscurity, and the more she ran, the denser the forest became. Fear embraced her heart tightly, and refused to let go. The emotional and physical pain she felt became unbearable for her tiny soul, and finally her legs gave into a throbbing ache. She collapsed onto the floor, and just laid there, quietly gazing up to sky. Her eyes scanned the area like an eagle searching for its prey. She then closed her eyes, and sighed heavily as a sign of relief, _they_ had retrieve. The rain seemed to be coming to an end, so she tried to place herself in a comfortable position under a tree. She wrapped her arms around her knees, and rested her head, praying silently for help.

_mommy send me the angel you promised me so long ago…_

Her thoughts were disrupted by signs of movement, and whoever it was it was coming her way. She abruptly stood up, and as she did so a sharp pain ran thought her body, but that didn't stop her, and continued walking anyways. Every step she took was agonizing, but she was determined to make it out of the forest without getting caught.

_send him now, when I need him the most_

Then she saw it, three dark silhouettes coming closer, and closer. She was prepared for the worst. A black-haired boy approached, he was followed by a second person, he was a blond in a bright orange jumpsuit, and then pink-haired girl emerged. The three stood there, staring at the girl with trepidation, somehow expecting her to attack them any instant. But she just stood there, her eyes swiftly scanning the trio. The three of them where drenched, and seemed to have been engaged in a fight, for at least the two boys were severely bruised. Seeing their condition, the girl tried to run away, but the boy with black hair clutched her by the hand tightly, and wouldn't let go. She tried to escape his grasp, but he was too strong. She could feel that the boy was hesitating, however she also could sense that he meant no harm. She looked at him straight in the eyes, and felt anguish lurking in his black orbs.

_Angel, are you too lonely, have you too, been hurt?_

She kept staring, not for a single second did she looked away, and without noticing tears began to form in her eyes, and slowly began to make their way down her pale cheeks.

"HEY!! Sasuke-teme!! You're hurting her!" the blond kid shouted, finally breaking the silence that had surrounded the place. The girl lowered her head, and started sobbing quietly, and Sasuke let go. She slowly raised her head, and tried to meet the boy's lonesome gaze, but he was now looking the other way, appearing to be uninterested. A drastic change in her condition took over, her body felt extremely hot, then she began to feel out of air. She collapsed on the floor, her feet couldn't have possibly held her on the ground for a second more.

_Angel, does dying hurt? Angel, is this all my future holds? _

No matter how badly she wanted to get out of the forest, no matter how badly she wanted to be free, she just couldn't go on anymore, her body refused to move to any command she made. Her whole world seemed to be coming into an end as everything around her rapidly dissolve into the darkness.

_but, but I don't really want to go…_

The last thing she saw was the black haired boy kneeling besides her. Staring at her with those lonely eyes of his, and for a second, that girl saw something else in his eyes. A long lost sensation came back to her. For a second, she saw in his eyes what she had always been looking for. She saw hope. She had found her freedom.

_maybe…if your by my side, dying won't be so bad…_

_--_

Author's Note:

Okay, well, this is my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic! I've had the idea for a while stuck in my head but I always felt like I didn't know the characters enough so I could use them in a fanfic. But, well, I think I'm ready now! Please let me know what you have to say about the fanfic! If you have any recommendations on how to improve my writing, please feel free to write to me, I will try my best to make this a good fanfic that is worth being read! I would also appreciate it a lot if you told me whether it was good, or if you completely hate it!

Yours truly,

_--Amai Melody_


End file.
